Quand Danny s'ennuie
by Yakuna Hyuga
Summary: Quand Danny s'ennuie, ce n'est pas beau à voir... Une petite fanfiction sur le couple Kono/Steve :)
1. Chapter 1

**Kono rédigeait son rapport. L'équipe du five 0 venait de rentrer d'une mission épuisante et la belle surfeuse n'avait qu'une envie, se glisser sous sa couette et dormir. Mais hélas, avant, il fallait qu'elle rédige un compte rendu de ses faits et gestes. Elle leva distraitement la tête, pensant à son lit douillet qu'elle allait retrouver dans quelques temps quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. **

**Ses deux iris d'un bleu envoutant, dans les quelles elle se perdait lorsqu'elle les contemplait. Ses yeux à lui, Steve Mc Garrett, l'homme que la jeune surfeuse aimait depuis maintenant deux ans. Bien sur, il n'en savait rien, pas plus que les autres membres de son équipe : Danny et Chin. Elle aimait tout en lui, son entêtement à mener à bien une mission, son charisme, aussi bien son physique que son caractère, sa beauté intérieure. Elle aimait toutes les petites parcelles qui faisaient de lui un être hors pair, unique. **

**Bref, Kono était tout simplement follement amoureuse de lui, pas un amour frivole, pas une amourette de jeunesse comme disent certain, non, un amour fort, inconditionnel, durable. Cet amour qui peut rendre folle la personne la plus sensée du monde. Parce que comme dirait le proverbe, l'amour a ses raisons et la raison ne comprend pas l'amour. Mais malheureusement, elle pensait que son amour était à sens unique. En effet, Steve se comportait avec elle comme avec les autres membres de son équipe d'élite, c'est-à-dire comme un ami, un frère d'arme. **

**_ Hey cousine, tu rêves ? La fit sursauter mon cousin en entrant dans son bureau à parois vitrée. **

**Il suivit ensuite son regard et s'aperçut de ce que sa cousine fixait avec rêverie. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage bronzé par le soleil d'Hawaii. **

**_ Alors là, je dois te dire que je n'aurais jamais deviné… poursuivit il.**

**_ Deviné quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.**

**_ Bah que Steve et toi…**

**_ Il n'y à rien entre Steve et moi Chin, rien du tout. Répondit-elle un peu trop précipitamment.**

**_ Si tu le dis…**

**000000**

**Pendant ce temps là, du côté de Danny :**

**Danny rentra dans le bureau de Steve sans toquer et l'aperçut regardant quelque chose. Il suivit son regard qui le mena vers les yeux de Kono. Et tout d'un coup il eut envie de rire, Steve et Kono ? Enfin devrait il dire Kono et l'homme des cavernes qui leurs servait de coéquipier ?**

**_ Nan ? Toi Steve, l'homme des cavernes sorti tout droit de la préhistoire pour ce qui est des relations avec une femme est amoureux de notre belle Kono ? lui lança Danny un sourire en coin.**

**Steve sursauta en entendant ce que son co-équipier venait de dire et se tourna vers lui, un sentiment de gêne naissant sur son visage impassible.**

**_ Pardon ? Nan, tu dis n'importe quoi comme d'habitude… **

**_ C'est ce qu'on verra Romeo…**

**Danny sorti du bureau de Steve, un sourire en coin. Son collègue et ami était fou amoureux de leurs coéquipière, ça il en mettrait sa main à couper. Mais vu que niveau sentiment, il n'était pas très doué, même pas du tout, il allait devoir s'y coller. **

**_ Pff pensa t'il, sa va pas être une partie de plaisir de les mettre ensemble ces deux là… Ils vont me donner du fil à retordre…**

**Et toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Chin avec l'intention de s'en faire un allié. **

**000000**

**_ Donc, si j'ai bien compris Danny, tu veux que l'on s'arrange pour mettre Steve et Kono ensemble c'est bien ça ? Lui demanda Chin en engloutissant une part de pizza.**

**Danny avait donné rendez vous à son coéquipier dans une pizzeria proche des locaux du five 0 pour le mettre au courant de son plant ayant pour but de mettre Steve et Kono ensemble. Mais jusque là, Chin ne paraissait pas approuver ses projets.**

**_ C'est exact.**

**_ Pourquoi tu ne les laisse pas se débrouiller tout seuls ? Ils sont assez grands pour cela non ?**

**_ Oui oui, mais tu connais Steve, niveau relation avec une femme, il s'y prend comme un manche et puis Kono n'a pas l'air décidée à faire le premier pas…**

**Après avoir passé une bonne heure à essayer de le persuader que son projet de mettre le marine avec la surfeuse, il réussi à convaincre Chin des bienfaits de son plan si ce dernier fonctionnait bien entendu. Ils se quittèrent en une poignée de main complice et regagnèrent chacun leurs appartements pendant que la nuit tombait sur la belle île d'Hawaii qui allait bientôt être témoin d'une magnifique histoire d'amour entre un marine et une jeune surfeuse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kono, comme à son habitude, ce matin là, se leva aux aurores pour aller surfer. Elle s'y rendait toujours avant d'aller au travail et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à cette routine. Elle attrapa sa planche de surf blanche rayée vert à la volée et se rendit en courant à la plage située à deux pas de chez elle. Une fois en maillot de bain, elle sauta à l'eau, se positionna sur sa planche et commença à surfer.**

**Mais, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'on l'observait avec des jumelles depuis une Chevrolet gris métallisée.**

**_ Début de l'opération bikini dans quelques minutes. Annonça le conducteur de la Chevrolet.**

**_ Bien reçu Mister Bond.**

**_ Arrête de faire l'imbécile Chin, c'est du sérieux cette histoire. Grogna Danny.**

**_ Mouais… Dis plutôt que tu n'avais rien à faire ce weekend et que tu as décidé de jouer les entremetteurs… Se moqua gentiment Chin.**

**_ Pas du tout, je suis le cupidon d'Hawaii, le grand Manitou des histoires amoureuses…. Bon, en fait, tu n'as pas tout à fait tors, mais maintenant concentrons nous sur cette mission périlleuse, Steve va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, j'aimerais pouvoir donner le signal à notre agent infiltré.**

**_ Ahlala, quand Danny s'ennuie, ce n'est pas beau à voir…**

**Chin secoua la tête, Danny prenait vraiment trop au sérieux cette histoire de rapprochement entre Kono et Steve. Le soit disant agent infiltré était en réalité le cousin de Danny qui avait accepté de lui rendre service en draguant Kono sous les yeux de Steve pour le rendre jaloux. Il avait tout du prototype du play boy, brun, de stature moyenne, des muscles en béton, les yeux bleus clairs. Bref, tout pour plaire… **

**_ Voilà notre cible, il arrive sur la plage. Je répète, le coucou est à la catalane, les carottes sont cuites ! Commenta Danny pendant que Chin le suivait des yeux lui aussi, puis il poursuivit : On attend maintenant qu'il remarque Kono et qu'il aille lui parler, on enverra le play boy après.**

**_ Bien reçu agent 007, je reste en position. Se moqua une fois de plus son coéquipier.**

**000000**

**En effet, Steve pénétrait sur la plage en maillot de bain, serviette autour du cou et planche de surf sous son bras musclé. Il marqua un arrêt lorsqu'il vit Kono sortir de l'eau, dans un bikini violet qui lui allait à ravir. Elle sourit en le voyant et se dirigea vers lui. Mais elle fut interrompue dans sa démarche par un jeune surfeur brun aux muscles saillants. Steve fronça les sourcils, se doutant bien que ce dernier n'était pas venu faire causette avec sa belle Kono mais plutôt la draguer vu le sourire charmeur qu'il arborait. Il se décida à aller la voir.**

**_ Yo beauté, sa t'dirais de prendre un verre ? Lui lança le séducteur mais aussi « agent infiltré ».**

**_ Non merci, je ne suis pas intéressée. Lui répondit poliment Kono en se tournant vers Steve.**

**L'inconnu attrapa Kono par la taille et la tira vers lui. Steve quand à lui serra les poing, prêt à s'en servir si l'inconnu persistait à embêter Kono. Parce que personne n'avait le droit de serrer sa Kono de cette façon. Personne mis à part lui bien sur. Et si cet inconnu continuait, il ne pourrait plus répondre de lui. En tant que marine il avait bien entendu reçu un entraînement afin de contrôler ses émotions mais cette situation dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre.**

**_ Aller, je t'assure on va bien s'amuser… Continua « l'agent infiltré » de Danny.**

**Tout d'un coup, le pseudo Play boy fut propulsé dans les airs et s'envola vers d'autres cieux par un des poings de Steve qui n'était pas parvenu à se maitriser malgré ses efforts. Depuis la Chevrolet grise, les paris étaient lancés. Chin avait parié que Steve embrasserais Kono et Danny lui qu'il allait achever son cousin, déjà mal en point.**

**_ Tu n'étais pas obligé de le frapper Steve, il allait partir de lui-même. Et puis, je sais très bien me défendre tu sais… S'emporta Kono effrayée de la réaction de son patron.**

**_ Désolé Kono, c'est parti tout seul… Je sais bien que tu peux te débrouiller seule mais…. Répondit un Steve hésitant.**

**_ Mais ? **

**_ Hum et bien… Chercha t'il en se grattant la tête, mais il n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps, le pseudo séducteur se releva.**

**_ Nan mais ça ne va pas ? Vous êtes complètement fou ? Tempéra-t-il en se tenant son ventre endolori par le coup de poing dévastateur du marine. **

**Steve lui lança un regard noir et le play boy parti en courant sans demander son reste.**

**_ Bon, je dois y aller patron, on se voit Lundi au travail. Lui lança Kono en s'en allant.**

**_ A lundi Kono. **

**Dans la Chevrolet grise, Danny était en colère et Chin riait aux éclats de voir son coéquipier crier et essayer d'étrangler son pauvre cousin qui avait soit disant « pas assuré ». **

**_ Nan mais c'est pas possible, tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux ? Yo beauté, sa t'dirais de prendre un verre hein ? T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux, quelque chose de plus original ? De plus poétique que cette réplique de dragueur de bars de seconde zone ?**

**_Ah oui, tu aurais préféré quoi ? Mon cœur a chaviré lorsque j'ai aperçu votre corps de déesse sortir des eaux, accepteriez vous que je vous fasse la cour gente dame ?**

**_Ahhhh approche un peu que je finisse le travail de Steve ! Cria Danny en se jetant sur son pauvre cousin.**

**_ Calme toi Danny, ce n'est pas de sa faute… Plaida Chin. **

**_ Si ! Si, c'est de sa faute, mon plan était génialissime, parfait, digne d'un dieu ! S'entêta le blond essayant d'attraper son malheureux cousin qui s'était recroquevillé à l'arrière de la voiture.**

**_ Mais non, Danny, c'est juste eux qui sont timides c'est tout… Essaya de le calmer Chin qui connaissait le tempérament volcanique de son collègue.**

**_ Hum, cous', j'crois que j'ai un plan pour tes deux tourtereaux. Dit à demi voix son cousin.**

**_ Rahhh et voilà qu'il se prend pour Einstein celui là. Railla Danny en se tapant le front avec sa main.**

**_ Nous t'écoutons Tim, révèle nous ton plan avant que Danny explose de colère. Le soutint Chin.**

**_ Eh bien voilà, mon plan…**


End file.
